


Mekanic week 2020

by BubbyWritesStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Also fluff cause of the kids, Alternate Universe - Car Racing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Litteral fluff cause of little Mitzi, Mekanic kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25405132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbyWritesStuff/pseuds/BubbyWritesStuff
Summary: A collection of short pieces for Mekanic 2020
Relationships: Brigitte Lindholm/Hana "D.Va" Song
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36
Collections: MekaMechanic Week 2020 Collection





	1. Vacation/Beach day

It had almost become a routine. On each of their trips to the sea, Hana and Brigitte brought a third passenger with them. And not the least. Mitzi. Their new little protege, whom Hana had caught sleeping in the cockpit of her mecha. And as soon as Brigitte had laid eyes on this little furball, it was love at first sight. The same evening, Mitzi was lounging on their sofa, much to the redhead’s. She was quick to build him a basket, shaped like a miniature version of Tokki, which amused Hana a lot.

Yet at the moment, Brigitte had other concerns. This was the fourth time they had taken Mitzi to the beach with them, but the kitten was still afraid of road trips. Curled up in Brigitte's lap, the poor kitten meowed tirelessly. And this despite the reassuring words and the many caresses of the redhead.

"It breaks my heart to hear him meow that way. Poor little guy... "Hana sighed as she pulled into the freeway.

“I'm sorry Kanin. he's still small, I don't want to leave him alone at home. But he is making progress, he no longer balks for the harness now. "

Brigitte let Mitzi climb onto the dashboard, still holding the leash firmly, just in case. The little feline continued to meow loudly, and eventually returned to his mistress's lap. Then he ventured up her arm and climbed up to hide against her neck. Brigitte gave a small cry of pain when the kitten digged his claws in her shoulder.

"Did he bite you?" Hana asked.

"No, no, don't worry. It's nothing compared to training sessions with Fareeha.” Brigitte took advantage of a red light to kiss her girlfriend's cheek. "Plus, only you have the right to bite me…"

Hana's face turned crimson and as soon as the light turned green, she crushed the accelerator, which amused her partner a lot. Once she had recovered, Hana turned to the redhead with a sly smile.

"It's true. Mitzi is not the only one allowed to mark his territory.” She said before winking at Brigitte.

Brigitte giggled as her freckled cheeks turned red. She still had in mind the remarks of their comrades when she arrived one morning with her neck covered with marks of all kinds. Their friends were not shy about jokes, especially Angela, who took great pride in reminding them of the basic rules of protection and basic hygiene. At that time, the redhead had wished she was a mouse to be able to save herself from this mess…

Luckily for the redhead, today, there was no sign of Doctor Ziegler. They soon arrived at the beach, and Brigitte was able to leave behind this bad memory. She couldn't wait to share this peaceful moment with her girlfriend. Since they finally had some free time, they had to enjoy it to the fullest.

"Come on Mitzi, it's over now. You will be able to stretch your legs.” She said cheerfully before getting out of the car. Once she was sure the harness was properly attached, Brigitte put the kitten in the soft sand. Mitzi smelled meticulously around, his ears reacting to the slightest sound.

"He looks less scared than the last time.” Hana smiled as she saw the kitten take a few careful steps in the sand.

Brigitte nodded, her eyes glued to him. Soon she felt Hana's hand find hers and raised it to her lips to kiss it. It made her girlfriend laugh, and she pulled Brigitte by the hand, walking towards the shore. Mitzi walked by their side, meowing from time to time. He even started to run a little, forcing Brigitte to walk faster.

"Well, there it is, he got used to it.” The redhead smiled as they got near the water. She knelt next to him and stroked his head gently. "You are a real adventurer now."

Hana settled on her towel, a big smile on her face. "Soon you will build a jet pack for him to go into space."

Brigitte took a serious expression as she watched Mitzi venture a little closer to the water. This expression Hana knew it all too well, since it was one of the reasons she had fell hard for the beautiful suede. Brigitte held Mitzi in her arms when he got splashed by a wave. Her biceps flexed and Hana's heart skipped a beat.

When the redhead came and sat down next to her, Hana placed a kiss on her tattooed shoulder, before leaning against it.

“Our little adventurer is all wet." Brigitte giggled, stroking his soft white fur to reassure the little feline.

"He looks like he wants to go back though.” Hana smiled as Mitzi tried in vain to get out of Brigitte's embrace to go see the waves again.

"Let's go for a swim then. »Brigitte unclipped the leash from the harness, took off her tank top then her shorts before getting up. Again Hana's cheeks were tinged with pink and she hurried to put on a swimsuit to join the redhead. Little Mitzi ventured further into the water, under the watchful eye of the two young women. The sea was calm today but you still had to be careful.

Reassured to see that everything was going well, Brigitte wrapped her arms around Hana's waist and kissed her neck. Hana smiled and leaned in the arms of her girlfriend.

"You take good care of him, it’s so cute. "

Brigitte blushed and kissed Hana's neck again. "He's still a baby, that's normal."

"Ah, so if I were a baby you would take care of me that way?"

"Awww, are you jealous Kanin? "

"N-no! Of course not!” Hana blushed deeply then turned around and hid her face against Brigitte's chest. "It's just that I like it when you take care of me too."

Brigitte chuckled and kissed her partner’s head. She had to find a solution to stop this impromptu rivalry. A dinner? No, too classic. Maybe a trip to an amusement park? After all Lena had hinted that Blizzard World was worth seeing. And Hana was dying to go. This could be the opportunity to spend another special moment with her loved one.

«Du är bedårande, min lilla Kanin... » Brigitte whispered to her, before sitting down in the water with Hana in her lap. The meka pilot bit her lip and kissed her on the cheek. The two shared an insatiable passion for hearing each other speak in their respective languages. Brigitte could even formulate a few sentences in Korean now, much to Hana's delight. However, and despite all her efforts, the young woman was struggling to learn the language of her companion. But Brigitte found her accent adorable, so Hana was happy with that for now.

The little brunette turned around and settled comfortably, letting her legs be carried by the seaside waves. For her part, the redhead was very busy kissing Hana's neck and shoulders, making sure to leave no inch of skin left behind.

"I'm going to fall asleep if you continue like this Goyang-i..." The little brunette purred and her eyes gently, her hands resting on Brigitte's.

Brigitte was about to respond when a meow stopped her. Despite the fact that he could not reach the floor anymore, Mitzi swam towards them slowly. Brigitte’s eyes opened wide when she saw that.

"Hana, you have to see that. "

"Hmmm... What?” The young woman reluctantly opened her eyes and almost fell back. "Wow, now that’s something…"

Hana held Mitzi in her arms when he finally joined them. Now that he was soaked to the bone, the kitten looked even more fragile and puny than usual. So Hana held him sparingly, to make sure he didn't fall.

"You like him after all.” Brigitte teased when she saw how her partner was holding the kitten.

Hana nodded, then looked up at Brigitte.

"Remind me to take my camera next time we come. It'll make millions of views. "

"Oh you..."

Hana let out a chuckle before being gently cut off by her partner’s soft lips.

"I love you.” Brigitte whispered with a big smile on her face.

"Good, because I love you too.” Hana replied before kissing her again, lulled by the soft sound of the waves...


	2. Alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigitte had always dreamed of making a career as a mechanic for racing cars. Yet it seemed, this would bring her more than she could have dreamed of.

The world of auto racing is a tough one. Brigitte knew this all too well. She had spent most of her young life there after all. First with her father, who had let her accompany him in the workshops and on the circuits. Then with her godfather Reinhardt, renowned driver, who had introduced her to the love of competitive driving. But what really interested her was the mechanics. She had stopped counting the days, and nights, that she had spent putting together and taking apart everything she could her hands on, to understand the logic and possibly improve it. The excitement and the constant challenge of the races appealed to her a lot and she fully intended to make a career there one day.

Maybe for the famous Overwatch team? Although Reinhardt was now retired, the succession was assured with Fareeha Amari. Like Brigitte, the young woman had grown up among the drivers and ended up having the opportunity to compete with her dream team. The two knew each other very well and the idea of working with her delighted Brigitte. But when making her choice, the young woman found herself torn between two offers.

On the one hand, there was Overwatch, her childhood dream. And on the other hand, there was this new team that had been giving them a hard time for a few seasons now. MEKA. The South Korean team were giving a hard time to everyone. Even Talon’s team sometimes struggled with this unexpected outsider. And especially thanks to their best pilot, Hana Song, aka Dva. Despite her young age, the Korean pilot had already made the other teams flinched more than once. Last year she had missed the podium over nothing and was determined to win it this time.

But her talent as a pilot was not her only asset. Hana was also the favorite of the audience, thanks to her presence on social medias, where she posted countless vlogs and other photos. This allowed the team to attract many sponsors and thus improve their vehicles to climb up in the rankings.

That made MEKA a serious candidate in Brigitte's mind. The challenge of leading her team to victory seemed very, very interesting to her. Brigitte also remembered how her godfather Reinhardt was ousted from the Overwatch team after a racing incident. The young woman thought that it was unfair. And that is arguably what made the odds in MEKA's favor. However, Brigitte did not regret her choice for a single second.

She was quickly noticed for her daring choices which led MEKA to victory on several occasions. Far from falling for the praises, she worked very hard and often stayed late at her desk or at the workshop to make sure everything was perfect for the next race.

One evening, after spending much of the evening adjusting the rear wing of one of their cars, Brigitte decided to take a little break and got behind the wheel. Except it wasn't just any car. It was Tokki, owned by Hana Song. After giving up on the idea of tucking her legs into the cockpit, Brigitte put her hands on the steering wheel, which, like the outside of the vehicle, was a bright shade of pink.

For a moment, the mechanic completely forgot her surroundings and imagined herself being the pilot this time:

"Brigitte Lindholm is starting her last lap, she is in the lead with 5 seconds ahead of her opponent, the victory seems certain! It's incredible! Look at that perfect turn!" 

Completely absorbed by her game, the young woman did not hear the sound of footsteps approaching her. Hana Song raised an eyebrow when she saw someone driving her precious race car. Dressed in black and white sweatpants and a cap with her team’s colors, the young girl slowly approached and leaned against her beloved car.  
"So, you’re having fun there?"

That voice. Brigitte jumped and froze in place before slowly turning around.

"Oh! Sorry Miss Song!” She quickly got out of the car and stumbled, her face crimson red. "I don't know what got into me…" She said before getting up and dusting off her red overalls.

"It’s no a big deal, don’t worry!” Amused, Hana gently patted her arm. "As long as you don't break Tokki."

“No no, I wouldn't do such a thing.” Brigitte replied, visibly embarrassed by the situation. She never really had the opportunity to meet Hana, despite the fact that they more or less worked together. Even so, the technical team remained in the drivers’ shadow. Yet Brigitte hoped that one day MEKA would become a real family to her, like Overwatch had been in the past. Hana watched her out of the corner of her brown eyes and sat down on Tokki's bright pink hood.

"But, why are you still up anyway? The other mechanics are already long gone.” She asked adjusting her white cap.

Brigitte rubbed her hands. These were, as often, covered with grease, which she tried to remove by rubbing them in vain on the back of her t-shirt.

"Well...The evenings before a race I can never sleep...I need to make sure everything is going to be okay. To check each parameters.” She confessed before giving up and instead hide her hands in the pockets of her overalls. A smile slowly crept over the young pilot's face, bringing out her hazel eyes.

"Oh, I see, and I can't blame you...It's the same for me."

This sudden revelation surprised Brigitte a lot.

"What do you mean? Do you mean that all of this scares you? Yet you seem so comfortable and confident."

"It's for the audience... As for the anxiety, it's always the same, there's so much at stake. I absolutely have to succeed..." she sighed. "But let's not talk about that, you are Brigitte Lindhölm right?"

“Uh yes, absolutely."

"I've heard a lot about you, the directors say you have a lot of potential."

The Swedish girl's cheeks turned red again. Hearing this warmed her heart, even though she wasn't doing it to be congratulated. Seeing her team win was more than enough for her at the moment.

"Really? Whoa, that's very kind of them.” She chuckled under Hana's amused gaze.

“I'm sure you'll get a great promotion for the next season. But I have a question if I may."

“Um yes, go ahead."

For a moment, Hana seemed to hesitate.

"Your father is Torbjorn Lindhölm, isn't he?” Brigitte nodded, waiting for the rest of the question. "Why don't you work for Overwatch? You two could do amazing things to help Amari win.”

"You are probably right... But... It's complicated.” Brigitte answered before sitting on a nearby stool.

Seeing the mechanic's crestfallen face, Hana clenched her fists. Maybe she shouldn't have asked this question so quickly. Everyone had their own past and their own secrets, the young woman knew that all too well.

"I see, if you don't feel like talking about it I would understand, after all we don't know each other."

Brigitte nodded again. "Thanks, I don't really like to talk about this. "

"Don't worry, I shouldn't have asked you that question. I'm just a little curious."

"No problem. I guess it's a bit of a surprising choice."

“True, but like I said, I don’t know you. Surely you had your reasons and it's not for me to judge you."

Hana gave her a sympathetic little smile, hoping that Brigitte wouldn't blame her too much. When she heard the Lindhölm's name one day at training, Hana had wanted to know more, questioning the heads and directors of MEKA. Why did Brigitte choose them? She was certainly happy about it, but she was dying to know more. And especially since Hana had seen the warm smile of the young woman. And it didn't help when she finally found her on Instagram. Hana had spent the night with a smile on her face, browsing through pictures of her many cats, cakes pics and adorable selfies.

"Thank you.” Brigitte's soft voice brought Hana back to reality. “Maybe...We could get to know each other. I mean, if you want to of course. But you probably have other things to do."

Brigitte looked incredibly nervous. She kept switching positions on her stool or playing with a lock of her red hair.

"They look so soft..." Hana said to herself before answering:

"That's true, but I wouldn’t say no to that... Maybe we could...Train together first, what do you think?"

This seemed to delight Brigitte, who displayed that same smile that Hana had been dying to see again for weeks.

"That would be my pleasure...Hana." 

Hana blushed deeply and she cleared her throat. "Very well! In this case after the race we will go for a jog together. You better be on time."

The young woman jumped up, trying to hide her blissful smile from Brigitte's amused gaze. The mechanic stood up as well and crossed her massive arms, showing off her impressive biceps. Once again, the young pilot's heart skipped a beat. She felt so tiny in front of Brigitte, but in a good way. For a moment, she imagined herself in the mechanic's arms, pampered by those hands already marked by hard work. Brigitte let out a small laugh:

"Oh no problem on that side, I'm sure I'll be there before you." 

"We'll see about that..." Hana replied before giving her a little poke in the shoulder. She walked away, yawning. "In the meantime I'm going to bed, and you better go too."

Brigitte then took her things and headed for the exit, winking at the pilot. "Got it boss, have a good night." 

"You too, Brigitte..." She whispered as she watched Brigitte walk away with a dreamy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey ! Hope you've enjoyed this as much i had fun writting it, maybe i'll make it a longer fic ;3
> 
> Anyway, leave a comment if you liked it :D
> 
> You can join me on Tumblr here: https://smaddyblooby.tumblr.com/
> 
> Or on Instagram here: https://www.instagram.com/royalaceforce/


	3. Meet the family/Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brigitte and Hana's twins meet their new sibbling for the first time. Fluff incoming !

Like most people, Brigitte didn't like going to the hospital. But she would make an excpetion for today. It was a special occasion after all. The young woman was holding her two four-year-old daughters’ hands, Yuna and Astrid. The twins would finally meet the baby Hana had given birth to a few days earlier. The prospect delighted Brigitte more than anything in the world, and she couldn't wait to see their reaction. After a detour through the toy store, they were now heading to Hana's room.

"Mama? Do you think the baby will like the plush we brought?" Yuna asked, holding out a small Corgi plush. 

"You both choose it, right?" Brigitte smiled, holding her daughters' hands. "So they will love it for sure…" 

The other little girl, Astrid, nodded as she pulled on her shirt. "Corgis are super cute. Could we get one?" 

"Oh yes! Please mama! A puppy! A puppy!" 

As much as she wanted to make her daughters happy, Brigitte couldn't help but think they already had four cats at home. And now a baby. She'll have to talk about it with her wife. For now though, the young mom would have to find a way out of this tricky situation. 

"How about we ask auntie Lena if we can go to the park with her dog next week?" She smiled and walked into the elevator with the twins. Astrid and Yuna stood next to each other and nodded almost at the same time. 

"Yes, auntie Lena is funny." Yuna giggled, holding her sister's hand. "She makes funny faces." 

Brigitte pressed the 4th floor button and leaned against the wall, her arms crossed around her chest. She was wondering how the girls would react when they'll meet their sibling. Of course, Hana and Brigitte had talked to them about it and the discussion went rather well, but meeting the baby for real would be different for sure. 

During the pregnancy, Astrid had made sure to stay close to her mother to watch over the baby in case they needed anything. The 4 year old girl even napped with her head resting on Hana's baby bump, which had made Hana and Brigitte's heart melt. Yuna helped as well, but wasn't as interested as her sister. Still, she drew a few things for the baby's future room. 

Overall, things went smoothly during Hana's pregnancy. Brigitte did her best to help her as much as she could, but still had to go on a few missions. That was the most difficult part for her. She hated leaving her family behind, especially in those times when they needed her the most. Luckily their friends helped them a lot, which had reassured her greatly. Near the end of the pregnancy, the doctor had told them Hana would need a cesarean surgery, so Brigitte stayed with her as much as she could. And that even if Hana had assured her she was alright. Brigitte's caring and protective nature took over, something Astrid seemed to have inherited as well. 

When they reached the 4th floor, Brigitte and the girls got out of the elevator and looked for Hana's room. 

"Alright girls, remember that you need to be very gentle to Eomma and the baby, hum? They are still tired." 

"Yes mama." Astrid said. "Can i still hug Eomma?" 

Brigitte smiled, picking up her daughter to kiss her freckled cheek. "Of course you can pumpkin, but be gentle. Yuna? Could you knock on the door please, it's the next one." 

Yuna nodded and ran to the door, then knocked. "Hello Eomma, it's us." 

From inside the room, Hana woke up from her afternoon nap and rubbed her eyes. "Yes my loves, come in." She said in a sleepy voice. 

Yuna reached up for the door knob but wasn't tall enough yet. "Mama? Heeelp!" 

After carefully placing Astrid on her shoulders, Brigitte picked up Yuna so the little girl could open the door by herself. "I got you little one." 

"Thanks mama. I open now." Yuna opened the door proudly, a big smile on her face. "Hi Eomma." 

Hana sat up slowly, and waved at them. She still had dark circles under her eyes, but not as much as before. Brigitte walked into the room and sat the girls on the hospital bed beside her. Before she had time to react, Yuna and Astrid hugged their mother, and the smile on Hana's face only grew widder. She wrapped her arms around them, holding them closer to her. The last days had been exhausting and Hana had missed her little girls a lot. Yet she noticed the gentleness in the hugs and giggled. 

"Come on girls, give me a proper hug. I'm not made of glass, i can handle it." Hana then kissed her daughters' cheeks a few times to make them laugh. 

"Mama told us to be gentle!" Yuna giggled, hiding her face in the crook of her mother's neck. Then she pulled back from the hug and showed off the plush. "We brought this for the baby! Look!" 

Brigitte winked at Hana and sat on a chair nearby. “They insisted a lot.”

The meka pilot smiled brightly. "That's very nice, girls. I'm sure the baby will love it." 

"But…Where is the baby, Eomma?" Yuna asked, looking around the room then back at her mom.

"The baby is sleeping, but the nurse will bring them in soon. When they will be hungry."

Yuna then pouted a bit, her arms crossed around her chest. “Ohhh but I wanted to see the baby...”

"You will see them sweetie." 

This seem to reassure the twins, and Astrid asked. "Eomma, is it a boy or a girl?"

“Hmmmmm that’s a good question. I do not remember." Hana turned to Brigitte and gave her a knowing wink. “An idea my love?”

Brigitte scratched her chin, her expression changing to intense reflection. After a while she shrugged.

"I don't know either, sorry girls."

“Hehhhh…Eomma, tell us!”

“Hehe come here my little monster.” Hana took Yuna on her knees and began to tickle her stomach. “Mama and I have can’t remember.”

“Ahahahahah! Eommaaaaa!!!” The little girl began to wriggle in Hana's arms. The young mom continued to tickle her, then kissed her freckled cheeks.

"Excuse me? Can I come in?"

A voice was heard from behind the door and interrupted their laughter. So Brigitte beamed and went to open the door to the nurse. She walked in, holding their baby in her arms.

“There we go, girls.” Hana kissed their cheeks, as the two sisters sat down properly on the bed, their eyes glued to the baby the nurse was carrying. 

The nurse gave the baby to Brigitte before leaving the room. "Call me back when you are done."

"Thank you so much." Brigitte replied then went to sit on the end of the bed. The baby made a few sounds but remained huddled against their mother.

Astrid and Yuna slowly moved forward to take a closer look, under Hana's tender gaze.

“So, meet your little brother.”

“Ohhh, hello little brother. My name is Yuna." She leaned down and gently kissed her little brother's forehead. The baby slowly opened his eyes and yawned for a long time. He already had some dark red hair and Hana’s brown eyes.

"And my name is Astrid." Astrid added before kissing his forehead as well. She then turned to Hana. “Eomma? What's his name?"

“Loki.” The young mother replied.

Astrid smiled at her little brother. “Hello baby Loki, we're your sisters and we'll take good care of you you'll see. We have lots of toys at home.”

"Oh!" Yuna turned around and picked up the stuffed animal that was laying on the bed. "Can I give it to him?"

Brigitte nodded. “You can, but be nice.”

“Yes mama.” Yuna slowly approached and showed the plush to Loki. “Look Loki, we have a present for you.”

Loki watched the plush for a moment before curling up against Brigitte again.

"Oh...Do you think he doesn't like it?" Astrid asked and scratching her head.

“I'm sure he loves it, don't worry. He's just hungry for now."

Brigitte then got closer to Hana and gave her Loki so that the baby could feed. Hana took the opportunity to kiss her beloved wife gently. Then she leaned forward a bit in the bed so that Brigitte could settle behind her. With her strong arms now wrapped around Hana's waist, the pilot leaned against her wife's chest.

Yuna tilted her head in confusion. “But Eomma, what do babies eat?”

“Shhh, you’ll see sweetheart.” With Brigitte's help, Hana undid a part of her hospital gown. As soon as her breast was released, she slowly approached Loki and he began to suckle.

Yuna looked even more confused. “But...I thought babies drank milk. What is he doing here?”

"He is drinking Eomma's milk." Brigitte kissed her wife's cheek, watching their son who was drinking slowly, his hand resting on Hana’s breast.

Astrid frowned a little. “Ehhh... But that’s not possible. Eomma is not a cow." 

“While Eomma was pregnant she made milk, it's a special milk for babies, you see?” Brigitte explained in between giggles.

"Did we do that too?" Astrid asked. The little girl came over to sit closer to Hana and gently held her little brother's hand. She smiled when she saw him squeeze her fingers.

"Yes my angel, it was quite a process, do you remember Brigitte?"

"Of course. Yuna was always hungry first. A real little glutton.”

"Pfff, that's not true." The little girl pouted.

Astrid giggled. "Yes it is. You ate three slices of apple pie when Grandma made some.”

“After all, she has quite the role model.” Hana laughed softly before kissing Brigitte's cheek. “Isn't it, Goyang-i?”

Brigitte nodded proudly, her cheeks slightly pink. She then returned her attention to her son, and gently wiped his cheek as milk escaped from his small mouth.

“There you go, all clean. This is the outfit that Angela and Fareeha brought, right? "

"Yes, apparently Angela had a knitting fever again."

“It's adorable of them anyway. And this blue fits him very well.”

Once Loki had finished feeding, Hana gently lifted him up to help him burp, which greatly amused the twins.

“Ahahah! He does like Grandpa Torb!”

"He is so cute." Yuna stepped forward to kiss her little brother's hand. "Do you want your plush now?"

“Can I try Eomma this time? Please?" Astrid asked, holding the corgi plush in her lap.

Delighted with the reaction of her daughters, Hana smiled, and leaned back into Brigitte's arms once she had put her blouse back on properly.

"Go ahead."

Astrid giggled when she saw Loki playing with his feet, then showed him the plush again. "Look Loki, he's a puppy, he's very sweet you'll see."

The baby boy continued to play with his feet, cooing adorably from time to time. After a little while, he yawned. Astrid then slowly moved the plush closer.

Yuna smiled. "You will see Loki, he will protect you while you sleep."

The two moms looked at each other, and Brigitte kissed her wife’s temple gently. After a moment, Loki finally put his hands on the plush and pulled it towards him. The plush was almost as big as him, but that didn't seem to scare him. Loki eventually fell asleep with the stuffed animal on his stomach.

“Whoa. See? He loved our gift. " Astrid sat up and high fived her sister.

“We did great!” Yuna smiled. “Welcome to the family Loki.”

Brigitte gently ruffled Yuna’s hair. “I'm sure he is very happy to have great sisters like you. Well done girls, we’re proud of you.”

The twins smiled brightly and got back to watch over their little brother, who was sleeping peacefully in Hana’s arms. Still after a few minutes, Astrid looked up at her moms and asked:

“Can we have a puppy now?”

The two young moms laughed, leaving the twins confused for a moment. Hana and Brigitte couldn’t be happier at the moment and hopped it would continue this way. They now had three beautiful children, a wonderful family. Their family.

[](https://zupimages.net/viewer.php?id=20/30/vg4a.png)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there ! I hoped you liked this new prompt as well as that adorable picture drawn by my rp partner. Yuna, Loki and Astrid are part of our rp as well as other overwatch's babies :)


	4. Victory/Defeat

Brigitte loved funfairs. All the rides, the games, the joyfull atmosphere, but most of all, the food. It was heaven for her. Candy apples, churros, donuts, cotton candy, the young woman did not know where to start. Hana and her arrived 10 minutes ago and Brigitte already had a bag of churros in her arms. Hana smiled as she watched her eat and let out a small laugh when she noticed the young woman had sugar on her cheeks.

"It's a shame the others couldn't come.» She said before grabbing another churros which she gulped down happily.

Hana nodded, her cheeks slightly pink. "Yeah but on the other hand we get to spend more time together. "

"You are right. And besides, Fareeha never wanted to go to the house of horros."

"Speaking of rides, what do we start with? Bumper cars? Roller-coaster? The Ferris wheel perhaps?"

Brigitte looked around for a moment, and wiped her cheeks with the back of her sleeve. There were so many possible options. However, something finally caught her attention and she walked towards a ride. Hana followed her through the crowd, which wasn't too difficult considering Brigitte’s size. The mechanic walked in a new alley and stopped in front of a ride.

"How about that?" She said pointing to the colorful cars of a rollercoaster. It had several loops and and started from really high. It didn't take much more to convince Hana. She nodded and pulled Brigitte by the hand.

* * *

A few minutes later, Brigitte took a few hesitant steps down the aisle. She was very pale and leaned against a railing. "Oh god, I think I'm going to throw up ..." She said, holding her stomach.

"Ahhh...Maybe you shouldn't have had so many churros before getting in there..." Hana rubbed her back gently. "Breathe slowly"

"But I was hungry..." Brigitte looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Tell me when you’re not hungry instead.» Hana joked and took her gently by the arm to help her up. "Come on let's go for a walk, you’ll feel better."

Once standing up, Brigitte put her arm over the pilot's shoulder and walked slowly with her, the people watching them with an amused look. Hana didn't really care, but she would have preferred to be in this position otherwise. Perhaps this afternoon would be the occasion to officialize her feelings for the beautiful mechanic. Sure, Brigitte gave her many hugs, but Hana wanted more. Alas it seemed that for the moment, her chosen one had other problems. The poor girl was as white as a paper sheet, and almost tripped with every step she took.

At the end of an alley, Hana found a bench and helped Brigitte sit down.

"You know, maybe you should do a few laps in the simulator, you would never get motion sickness again, I can guarantee that.» Hana joked before taking a seat next to her.

Brigitte let out a small laugh and rested her head on Hana's shoulder. It was sure that with her experience as a pilot, Hana didn't have these kinds of problems. For her part, Brigitte was more used to weight lifting sessions with the other agents. The redhead closed her eyes and asked:

"Maybe we could trade? I’ll go to the simulator, and you to the weightlifting? "

“Deal, that might be funny. "

Brigitte nodded, her eyes still closed. She focused on Hana’s sweet perfume, the warmth of her hand on her shoulder. Gradually, her nausea subsided, and her breathing returned to normal. Yet she stayed there, just a little longer, just to prolong this nice moment.

"Hey Brigitte, have you tried this stuff yet?" Hana asked.

Brigitte reluctantly reopened her eyes and noticed the punching manchine in front of them. "No, never, but I can try if you want."

"Only if you feel like you can."

Brigitte sat up slowly and gave a look full of mischief to her friend. "Do you really think this thing is going to resist me?" "

Hana's cheeks flared and she turned away from Brigitte's mischivious gaze. “N-no! I just meant only if you feel better!"

Brigitte rolled her eyes and stood up slowly. At least the world wasn't spinning around her anymore, that was a good point. She then approached the machine. Hana joined her once she was sure her cheeks were no longer the color of tomatoes. After warming up for a bit, Brigitte took a deep breath and hit the bag with all her might. The machine then began to flash and showed "new record" on its screen. The people around couldn't believe it. Hana herself was speechless at the result, and it didn't help when Brigitte came up to her with a triumphant look on her face.

“Tadaa. So? Not bad huh? In the endl, training with Zarya wasn't such a bad idea. I even think I could have done better.” She said wiggling her eyebrows.

“Not bad indeed.” Hana stammered, her eyes glued on her friend’z biceps.

“Ohhh it’so cute! "

Brigitte rushed towards a shooting range, leaving Hana alone. The pilot turned around and quickly understood what put Brigitte had seen. A huge cat plush was hanging at the top of the booth. Without a second thought, Hana joined her, put a few coins on the counter and started shooting the targets in front of her. If Brigitte wanted this cat, then Hana would win it for her.

* * *

“WHAT?! What do you mean I didn't win? This is cheating, the last one practically dodged my shot!" Hana frowned, looking furious.

The manager shrugged.

"Impossible. But you can always try again."

It was too much. Hana had clearly seen the change in speed of the last target. The young woman had had her fair share of shooting training, with the best possible equipment. It was unthinkable that a simple shooting range could resist her. She glared at the man and banged her fists on the counter.

"Pfff that's bullshit!” She said taking new coins out of her wallet. But when she wanted to put them down, Brigitte slowly stopped her. She placed her hands on Hana's shoulders, then turned her around so that Hana would be facing her.

“Calm down Hana, don't waste your money on this."

"Yes but I wanted to win this plush for you..." Hana pouted a little, finding her shoes suddenly very interesting. So she didn't notice Brigitte's warm smile.

"Hehe... But you already won Kanin..."

"What did i-!!” Hana was cut off mid sentence by Brigitte's soft lips. She kissed her gently while stroking her cheeks. At first a little stunned by the redhead's gesture, Hana finally kissed her back and put her arms around her waist. Their kiss only lasted a few seconds, but Hana was over the moon. When Brigitte pulled back from her lips, she asked uncertainly:

"What do you think?"

"I love this reward..." Hana then jumped in Brigitte's strong arms and kissed her. Indeed, she had won everything today.


	5. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hana might not believe in fairy tales, but a certain Swedish girl might change her mind, one day or another...

Hana had never really believed in soul mates. It all seemed a bit absurd to here. Yet she had heard this story countless times. And again last week, when Lena told them the good news. After a few months, the young woman had finally been able to see Emily’s fox ears and tail. And the redhead was in heaven when in the morning she saw the dog's ears poking from the messy brown locks of her girlfriend.

When that happened, it was the sign that you had found your soul mate. However, no one other than the two soul mates could see these new physical abilities. This was why Hana sometimes found it hard to believe these stories. A year earlier it was Fareeha who had found the love of her life, the Dr. Angela Ziegler. The two lovebirds had never left each other again and got married soon after.

Of course the young pilot was happy for her friends, but that didn't prevent her from having doubts. Would she find love one of these days too? And if so, who would it be? Did she already know this person? No, The young woman didn't have feelings for anyone at the moment... So many questions were plaguing her mind, and so few answers. Another night when she wouldn’t sleep.

So, Hana sat in front of her screen and turned on her computer. Maybe that would help her clear her thoughts. Besides, this game was not going to finish itself, and the young woman was dying to know the end. So without further ado, she put on her headset and immersed herself in the medieval world in which her game took place, and left behind all her interrogations.

After several hours of playing, she heard someone knock on her door. Who could it be at this hour? Apart from Angela, no one stayed awake this late. Hana put her headset around her neck and went to the door. She was pleasantly surprised to see Brigitte Lindholm on the other side, who was standing there, with her everlasting smile on her lips.

“Hey Hana. Am I bothering you?"

"Of course not, you never bother me, you know that." Hana replied, inviting her to come in.

Brigitte walked in and went to sit on the girl's bed. As for her, Hana went to sit back at her desk. As usual, Brigitte wore overalls covered in various stains, as well as one of her many t-shirts featuring cats. This surprised Hana at this late hour though.

"Are you doing extras tonight?"

“More or less, I had completely forgotten that I had to prepare the new vehicles for the next mission." Brigitte sighed before untying her ponytail. She ran her hands through her hair to untangle them and sighed again. "Ahhh that's better."

"yeah, tell me about it."

Hana couldn't help but smile when she saw her do that. The two hadn't known each other for a long time, a few months at most, but Hana enjoyed her company a lot. It was like she doesn't have to force herself with her, like they both understood each other. The reassuring presence of the mechanic helped her a lot, sometimes a soldier’s life was hard to deal with. But when Brigitte was with her, everything seemed easier...

"Oh, that's Dark Souls, right?" Brigitte asked pointing at the screen.

" Yes. You know this game?"

“I heard it’s a super difficult game."

“I heard that too." Hana smiled proudly. “I didn't find it that complicated though."

"Yeah but you’re very talented, we poor mortals can't fight." Brigitte teased.

“Hey stop.” Hana replied, poking the redhead’s ribs. "If you want, I can show you."

“Oh that would be great!"

Brigitte took a chair and settled it down next to her friend. Once that was done, Hana restarted her game. Usually her audience was behind the screen, but having Brigitte by her side wasn't so bad. The young lady was very enthusiastic and encouraged Hana a lot, especially during the boss fights. She also teased her when, obviously due to a game glitch, Hana lost. After a while, however, the pilot yawned and settled more comfortably in her chair. What Brigitte did not fail to notice.

"So Kanin, are you getting tired?" She asked, leaning against her friend's desk.

"Huh? No no I’m okay!” Hana shook her head and started playing again.

This amused Brigitte and she returned her attention to the screen.

“ _Kanin? I wonder what that means...But I like it, it's cute.”_ Hana thought as she ventured into a new room.

Yet after a while, she felt that it was more and more difficult to keep her eyes open. She eventually dozed off and left her character at the mercy of a new monster. This alerted Brigitte, who let out a small laugh.

“Enough for today Kanin.” She said quietly before shutting down the computer, being careful not to wake Hana. Then she picked her up in her arms and carried her to her bed. Instinctively, Hana curled up against her, and clung to her t-shirt which made the mechanic blush. What should she do? Stay with Hana, or put her down and risking to wak her up? She stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. On the one hand, the first option didn't seem so bad to her, but on the other hand, she had to get up early tomorrow and would inevitably have to disturb Hana in her sleep, something the young girl badly needed.

As she was about to bend over to put her to bed, Hana wriggled and opened her eyes.

“Brigitte? What's happening? Why are you carrying me?"

Brigitte would normally have panicked in such a situation but the adorable expression on Hana's face made her smile.

"Don't you remember? You were playing Dark Souls and you fell asleep.” Brigitte replied in a soft voice.

"Oh? But I haven't finished so... Could you put me down please, I'm going to go finish the game."

With a small laugh, Brigitte shook her head. "No way Kanin, you've played enough for today. You need to sleep."

“Buuuutttt...I wanted to finish it tonight.” Hana protested, showing a pouty face that made the mechanic's cheeks pink.

"You'll finish tomorrow, look at you, you're having trouble keeping your eyes open."

"That's not...True..." Hana muttered as she dozed off again.

"Shh..." So Brigitte settled her in her bed, making sure to tuck her in so she was comfortable and would have a good night's sleep. Hana squirmed a bit, but ended up lying on her side, watching her friend's every move. Once her task was done, Brigitte gently kissed Hana's forehead. “Sleep well Kanin."

The pilot mumbled again, which made Brigitte laugh. "Hmmmm you too..."

The mechanic headed for the door, and before closing it she checked that everything was alright. It was at this point that Hana saw two cat ears pointing through Brigitte's auburn hair. At first surprised, Hana tried to see more clearly but Brigitte turned off the light, leaving her in the dark. However, and once the mechanic had left the room, Hana shrugged and closed her eyes.

_"She was right... Enough games for today."_

On the other side of the door, Brigitte sighed and leaned against the hallway wall. She had noticed the rabbit ears when she had removed Hana’s headset. The young woman felt stupid then smiled when she saw Fareeha in the distance coming out of the medbay with Angela in her arms, probably exhausted from her day of work. With that in mind, Brigitte returned to her room with a big smile and the firm intention of making her feelings official to her soul mate.

_"We will have our fairy tale Kanin... I promise you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people ! Hope you like this little thing :3
> 
> Internet got back for a minute so i've been able to post this one woohoo !
> 
> You can join me on tumblr if you'd like: https://smaddyblooby.tumblr.com/


End file.
